Ember Tides
by XxMissXWonderLandxX
Summary: He was banished, she had fallen, he rises with the sun, she glows with the moon. Two VERY different teenagers far away from their homes make their journy together to find the Avatar. On the way they uncover secrets, make new friends and find their destinies just might be intertwined. Not so good at summaries, better one inside! Enjoy and happy reading! ZukoXOC. Rated M for safety
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi guys! This is my Avatar Fan-fic involving my OC Amaya! I hope you enjoy, happy reading! :) Oh! and btw this starts out at the beginning of season two where Zuko and Iroh are staying in that cabin by the ocean before they were tricked by Azula. On with the show! :)

Blinking several times he tried to pull his body back to consciousness, he was dizzy and all of what he could see through his half lidded eyes were but mere colors and blurs.

Finally pulling out of his deep sleep state he had managed to focus enough to hear voices, he didn't care to try and interpret what the voices were saying however he did manage to recognize the deep unmistakable voice of his uncle nearby. Opening his heavy lidded amber eyes a bit more he could make out a blurred vision of eyes staring back at his, blue eyes.

'The eyes of the water tribe peasant?' he thought, but then noticed that these eyes were too icy in color to be the armature water bender. Blinking a few more times he forced himself to focus, to make the blurred vision and muffled sounds disappear, to find out where he was. When he opened his eyes again he had found that the room was finally in focus and he was in a small cabin, to his left some one was sitting by him; only a few inches next to where he lay.

Looking over at the person he had to blink a few more times, for staring back at him were the icy blue eyes of a girl. He barely had time to blink before a small smile pulled at her lips "Iroh! He is awake!"

Looking past the frosty blue eyes he found his uncle sitting only a few feet from the girl, sipping on a cup of tea 'typical' he thought. He was suddenly pulled from his thought by a cold touch to his forehead. Looking up he saw that it was the girl's hand, as she continued to feel for a fever he took in her features.

Her skin was pale maybe a shade or so lighter than his own, she had big bright ice blue eyes and her frame was small and petite, he guessed she looked to be around his age. However looking back towards her face he noted that her facial features were different, lovely he must admit…but oddly different. Her face was soft, eyes wide and bright, she bore a small nose and plump lips. However looking her over he had to admit that her most striking feature would have to be the girl's hair, long almost down to her waist and pure white.

"Well he seems to be ok now" she said looking back at Iroh who sighed in relief and smiled "good, I was worried for you nephew"

Shaking his head he looked at the girl confused "where am I?" he asked. The girl blinked a few times and placed an arm under his to help him to a seated position "Well long story short I had met you two at the docks of Kong-kai yesterday morning. You were injured badly and your poor uncle was exhausted so I offered that you both stay here for a while-" Cutting her short Iroh cut in "And I gratefully accepted" he smiled once more and began to pour himself another cup of tea as she continued "and shortly after we arrived you passed out and have been asleep as ever since"

The young prince rolled his eyes and tried to get to his feet but was stopped by the girl's small hand and worried expression "No! Zuko you need to stay down, at least for the rest of the day"

Raising an eyebrow he looked at her confused "how do you know my….uncle" he sighed finally as Iroh scratched the back of his head nervously in the background. Suddenly the girl's icy eyes went wide "Oh! I forgot to introduce myself properly to you, my name is Amaya Koyomi" Zuko nodded to the girl and she smiled lightly in response while moving a bowl of water that was behind her next to her side.

She moved her hands over it and the water obeyed her command and danced along with her fingertips. Without looking at the prince she moved the water to take shape over her hands and it started to glow. Looking down Zuko could see that he was topless and that scratches, deep cuts and ugly bruises had riddled his body.

"May I?" Amaya asked, when she got no response she shrugged and placed her hands on a particularly large bruise on his chest.

Suddenly the princes eyes shot wide open it was ice cold, then slowly it started getting warmer. He watched as the water glowed brighter when the girl moved her hands across the length of the bruise, it stung a little at first then became almost like a gentle massage. After a few minutes the bruise had started to disappear and when she removed her hands he saw that it was completely gone, his skin was repaired.

Turning his amber eyes to her as she started working on the next series of cuts and scrapes he asked "you're a healer?" the girl only nodded continuing her work as his uncle chimed in from behind once more "She's one of the best I have seen, if it weren't for her your frostbite and fever probably would have killed you. But lady luck was on my side yesterday when I had bumped into this lovely young lady and she was able to start healing you soon, so that you will be able to recover quickly"

Looking back at Amaya, who was still concentrating on healing what seemed to be a broken rib, the prince had suddenly began to feel weary and exhausted once more. Resting his head on the wall he closed his eyes and fell back asleep.


	2. Chapter 2-Journy's Beginning

When he opened his eyes again he saw that out the window the sun was beginning to rise.

Looking over he saw Amaya sleeping only a few feet away from him and his uncle in a seated position snoring lightly against the wall. Grabbing a light red robe he stood and headed for the door.

As he walked outside he noticed that it no longer hurt to breathe and that all the beastly marks upon his body were gone, all but one of course.

When he reached the edge of the cliff his legs started to wobble and he sat on a near-by rock. Barely a minute had passed before he heard footsteps behind him and suddenly she appeared in his peripheral view. Stepping toward him Amaya noticed he was crouched over in a seated position "do you still hurt somewhere?" she asked concerned.

Taken back by her worry he blinked a few times and lowered his eyes to the ground before answering, "no, I just got tired was all". Amaya sighed quickly as relief took over her face "don't worry that's just a side effect from your body healing faster than normal, it should wear off by sometime this afternoon" she smiled and sat next to him.

He nodded in response and sighed. They sat there like that for a few minutes, not talking but just watching the sun rise. When he heard her yawn beside him, he couldn't help but to turn ever so slightly to look at her. She was obviously tired.

As the sun rose he saw that her hair had changed color slightly, when the sunlight hit it it almost had a light blue hint. He didn't have much time to wonder about the odd coloring of her hair before she stood "Well I think I'll get breakfast going, your uncle should wake up any minute" suddenly he felt a hand quickly touch his shoulder and found her blue eyes staring straight into his golden ones "please come in and join us soon, you're uncle has been awfully worried about you the past few days. I think it would be enjoyable for him to see you well and eating again". Zuko sighed and nodded his head at the girl and she quickly set back off toward the cabin.

It was late into the afternoon; the air was warm and atmosphere relaxing.

Amaya and Iroh sat at a phai-sho table enjoying a game as Iroh talked about his appreciation for the white lotus piece. Zuko, who had gained his energy back, sat in the opposite corner meditating with a few candles as he used to on his ship.

However his mediation kept getting interrupted by his uncle's loud voice and noisy clacking of the game pieces on the table. After a particularly loud slam he turned around quickly "Uncle! Must you be so loud!? Would it kill you not to slam the pieces down and talk loud enough for the earth king to hear?!" he snapped.

Amaya's eyes widened at his sudden outburst and just before Iroh had the chance to reply the door suddenly swung open revealing the one and only Azula.

Both men were suddenly to their feet within seconds, Iroh quickly stepping in front of Amaya blocking her from the princess's immediate view. "So brother… uncle. This is where you have been hiding" she said taking a few steps forward and looking around.

Suddenly a glimpse of white had caught her eye, "oh" she said noticing Amaya "and who is this?" she asked cocking her head to the side while curiously eyeing the girl. Stepping forward Zuko snapped "She's no one Azula. What do you want?" Raising an eyebrow Azula glared at her brother "No need to snap brother, we are family after all" Zuko rolled his eyes and quickly retorted "I did NOT snap" at this the princess crossed her arms "yes you did" she accused.

As brother and sister continued bickering Iroh turned to face a stunned Amaya "You know a cup of tea sounds lovely right now and this could go on for a while. Why don't you go get some water and berry's and brew me up another pot of tea while these two work things out?" Looking from Iroh's pleading expression to the loudly bickering siblings Amaya quickly took the tea pot from Iroh's hands and headed out the door.

*A little while later*

Amaya sat on the hill side watching the soldiers and the princess walk up the ramp to their dark boat at the dock. The wind lifted her hair brushing it across her pale shoulders, turning her blue eyes to the horizon ahead she noticed that the sun was setting and decided that it was probably safe to go back inside the house.

Standing up she brushed her-self off and headed for the door. Humming lightly Amaya pushed the door open and stepped inside to hear what sounded like more bickering.

Sighing to herself she found that Iroh and Zuko were indeed bickering at each other, going back and forth between them Zuko sounded hopeful as Iroh took a more cautious tone. Shrugging Amaya placed the tea pot on the table and let the two go back and forth, drifting off into her own mind.

Soon after she was suddenly startled by a loud voice and stomping, looking up she watched as Zuko passed her in an angry huff and went out the door, her skin jumping slightly at the loud slam the door made when it had shut. Taking a step toward a sighing Iroh she offered him an empty cup and asked "is he always like that?" shaking his head the old man took the cup and sat down as Amaya went to fetch the tea pot "Only on his good days".

Amaya was woken early the next morning by the sound of rustling near-by. Sitting up she yawned and rubbed the sleep from a blue eye as she searched for the cause of the rustling. Scanning the room her icy eyes finally fell on Zuko who was busy packing things in a red bag.

Iroh was awake too; his back faced to her "Nephew please try and be a bit quieter, it would be rude to wake her." Zuko gave an infamous grunt as an answer and Amaya decided it was probably time to get up.

Standing Amaya shrugged the sleep from her muscles and stepped forward brushing a strand of white hair to the side "It's ok Iroh, I am awake." She said trying to hold back a yawn.

Walking over to her own bag she pulled out a whale bone comb and started brushing her hair as she watched the men pack their bags up. It was decided last night when Zuko came back that they would both leave with Azula for the fire nation in the morning and Amaya would set off later in the day on her own departure.

Looking out at the early morning light Amaya sighed and put down the comb and walked with the boys out the door.

When they were all standing on the porch Iroh turned back to the girl thanking her many times over and wrapping her in a big farewell hug as Zuko stood looking over the sea. His arms crossed in a huff of impatience's at his Uncles extensive good bye. Pulling away Amaya kissed Iroh on the cheek and smiled before turning her attention to the huffy teen.

"Zuko?" she asked trying to get his attention, before he could react the girl had swung her pale arms around him and squeezed him tight. "I know we didn't have much time to get to know each other" she stated pulling away slightly "But I wish you good travels and I hope you find what you're looking for. Stay safe." She whispered as she pulled him in once more and almost instinctively he put his arms lightly and awkwardly around the girl, not saying a word to her. He wasnt good with social goodbyes but he didnt want to offend the girl that probably saved his life from fever either.

Amaya soon pulled away quickly "You two best be off now, don't want to miss your ride home" she stated. Both men nodded and quickly left, Amaya waved from the porch and when they were out of sight she sighed and headed back inside to finish her packing.

A short while later Amaya emerged from the small cabin with a light blue bag swung over her shoulder, she breathed in the salt air and looking to the sea hoped that Iroh and Zuko were both safely on their way back home.

Turning to walk down the path way she didn't get but a few steps before she heard running footsteps behind her, turning around she saw that there were two figures running toward her. As they came closer she recognized them "Zuko? Iroh?" she questioned as they came in distance of her.

Amaya cocked her head to the side in confusion but didn't get a chance to ask any questions before Zuko quickly grabbed her small hand and drug her along at full speed with them into the forest.

They ran like that for quite a while going deeper into the forest before they finally stopped at a river and all caught their breath.

Sitting at the edge of the water Amaya calmed her breathing and bent the water to wash her face, when she was satisfied she watched as the two men fell to their knees at the river's edge and Zuko pulled out a knife. Amaya quirked an eye brow as he took the knife to the pony tail on the top of his head and in one swift motion cut it off, staring at the lock in his hand sadly.

Blinking her eyes several times in confusion she continued to watch as Iroh did the same and they both tossed their knots of hair into the flowing river. Amaya shook her head several times overwhelmed with confusion "Ok, so WHAT in the name of La just happened?!"

However neither man made any motion to answer her question, instead their eyes just watched the flowing of the river.

**A/N: Yay! I am glad that you guys are liking this story! :) Next chapter will be kinda long but will explain a lot about Amaya. Happy reading guys! **


	3. Chapter 3- The Reveal

**Ok so ik i said that this chapter would be a long one, and it was supposed to be but i have decided to split this part into two, this one is unfortunately the shorter part. But its a good cliff hanger :) thanks for reading guys! :)**

*a few hours later*

Few words were exchanged between the three as they set up a place to camp for the night in the middle of the woods. The sun was setting by the time Amaya had made the nights meal and all sat around a fire quietly lost in their own thoughts.

Not being able to take the silence much longer Iroh turned to the young cloaked girl beside him and asked politely "So were you headed to a certain place in particular this morning Amaya? We aren't keeping you from visiting family or anything, are we?"

Amaya tucked a stray strand of white hair behind her ear as she looked down to the ground then up at the older man. "No, I wasn't going anywhere in particular. I was….never mind you would think I was crazy" she laughed quickly looking back to the dirt in front of her. Smiling kindly Iroh chuckled a little "trust me my dear, when you get to my age the only thing that you find crazy is yourself"

Lifting her blue eyes slightly Amaya giggled and leaned on the palm of her hand.

Suddenly Iroh's face lit up as he continued "Well if you're heading nowhere in particular why don't you join us for a while?! At least until you find what you're looking for" As the words left his mouth Iroh couldn't help but glance at his nephew, looking for a reaction to his offer for the girl to join them but he was clearly too lost in his own thoughts to bother paying attention to their conversation.

Amaya smiled and placed her bowl on the floor "Thank you Iroh, but what I am looking for may take a while to find and… I would be a bother on you two"

Taking a sip out of his soup bowl Iroh laughed "When you can cook like this, you are never a bother in my book" he said earning a small chuckle from the girl and persisting "Well what are you looking for my dear? My nephew and I are now in need of some where to go as well, and having company along is never unpleasant when searching for something"

Chewing on her lip she contemplated, pulling the cloak draped over her shoulders closer to her and let out a sigh "Well…to tell you the truth I am actually looking …for the.. Avatar" At this Zuko's head snapped up "What? Why?!"

Slightly startled by his sudden outburst Amaya jumped as her head snapped in his direction, his golden eyes narrowing into her blue ones obviously curious about what she had just said. Amaya looked from Iroh to Zuko several times, the crackling of the fire in front of them the only sound that could be heard. Finally Amaya looked to the sky, the sun was almost completely down and soon the moonlight would grace the night and she wouldn't have any control on the affects if had on her.

Taking a heavy breath Amaya closed her eyes and sighed deeply "Well I guess I would have to explain this later anyway"

Swallowing hard she opened her eyes to see that both men's gold eyes were set on her with a confused look on both their faces. "Well you see I need to find the Avatar because I am lost, and he is the only living connection with my home" at this Iroh and Zuko eyed each other with curious looks before she continued "You see I am not exactly from…. here"

Confused Iroh put his empty bowl on the ground and asked "Are you from the northern water tribe?" Chewing on her lip Amaya shook her head "Well Yes and No, although I am a water bender and my origins are considered to be Northern Water Tribe… that is not where I am from… it's a bit more complicated than that"

Zuko Raised an eyebrow as Iroh stroked his beard in thought. Playing absent mindedly with a strand of hair Amaya continued on "You see my home has only been walked by one living creature, the Avatar himself" Looking back up she noticed the sky had gone dark and the moon was now out, 'it's now or never' she thought to herself as she reached up to the hood of her cloak and pulled it down letting the garment slide off her shoulders and onto the ground reveling the pale skin on her arms.

Both men were utterly confused at the girls action, Iroh opened his mouth to speak but was suddenly silenced when a glowing light caught his eye. On the girls skin a pattern of light blue swirling tattoos started to appear and made their way down both her arms, across her collar bone, up her neck and framed the temples and forehead of her face.

Brining her blue eyes up to meet the men's gold ones she smiled lightly "You see… I am the spirit of the Northern Star"

**Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far, i will have the next part up asap! :)**


	4. Chapter 4-Explanation

**Chapter 4! So this chapter is kinda long ^^; but i figured after the last chapter there was some needed explanation on how she got to the human world and what she was doing there so here it is! I really hope everyone is enjoying the story! :)**

Amaya bit on her lower lip as she watched both men's reactions.

Iroh looked as if he had watched her grow three heads and cut one of them off. Shifting her gaze to Zuko she watched as the scarred teen's expression twisted into that of shock and bewilderment to the point that she thought he might faint.

Minutes passed slowly as Amaya awaited an answer, finally Iroh nodded and continued to stroke his beard "I knew there was something more to you my dear, but I never expected this"

Looking into the fire Amaya lowered her head "I know, it seems-" –"How can that be? If you're a spirit what are you doing here?!" Zuko asked harshly. Amaya did not look at him, keeping her eyes on the blaze she sighed "That's just it… I have no idea, that's why I need to find the Avatar"

Turning her gaze up to the stars she breathed in the salty night air "You see I am away from home unwillingly and I can't go back… not without his help"

Cocking his head to the side Iroh questioned "So you were banished from the spirit world? It doesn't sound like you ran away"

Turning her gaze to him Amaya pulled her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them "No, I wasn't banished, and I didn't run away. I kinda…fell." Twisting his face in confusion Iroh pressed on "What do you mean you fell?"

Amaya straightened her back slightly and pulled down the nape of her light blue dress, pulling out a beautiful sea colored gem necklace in the shape of a several pointed delicate star "This" she stated as she played with it between her fingers before continuing "Is my symbol. It represents the Northern Star, the star of guidance" As she continued she stared blankly into the depths of the fire, refusing to look at either man before her. "You see when a spirit masters their talent or er…gift?"

Pursing her lips she thought for a moment on how best to explain this.

"When they master what they are meant to become as a respected and represented spirit we are presented a gift of our symbol" her fingertips touched the gem once more "This allows us the full granted power of a worldly spirit. That is we can interact with the human world, for it becomes our connection to the human world. It is a very special ceremony that not many spirits get to experience, only those who have use to the human world and then who wish to interact with it"

Hearing no reactions or responses Amaya sighed and continued on "Usually when a spirit receives their gem it is only a chunk of the stone strung with a special woven thread that will attach to its owner forever. Literally combining spirit and gem as one. It is then placed around the receiving spirits neck and the symbol forms itself from the hunk of gem stone. Earning the spirit the respected right of a spiritual name here in the mortal world"

Amaya wrapped her arms tighter around her knees "When my gem was placed on me it turned white and started to take the shape of a star, I was so happy that it accepted me as worthy. Then suddenly the gem turned a dark blue and the edges of each point stretched violently to make this shape (A/N: it's shaped like the star of Nazareth). Before I knew it, it felt as if someone had taken the ground from beneath my feet. When I woke up I…was here. The gem became the color you see now, I haven't seen my family since then and…I have no idea why I am here. I don't understand what happened, my brother went through his ceremony just fine. He and the rest of my family stayed in the spirit world and I fell. I failed" Resting her chin on her knees she waited for a response.

Minutes had passed before Iroh's deep voice cut through the silence "Well my dear it sounds to me like you and your brother have very different destinies to fulfill"

Amaya quirked an eyebrow at him, Iroh just smiled and continued "from what you have told me it seems as if that gem is very important to the spirits, correct?" Amaya shrugged "Only to those of us who are able to interact with the human world directly"

Nodding Iroh sipped at some tea he brewed "Yes, and maybe your brother stayed in the spirit world because his destiny was to only interact back and forth between your world and ours. And you ended up here because your destiny lies within this world itself" Nodding his head toward the necklace he continued "I have heard legend of those gems; formed in the crystal waters of the spiritual oasis in your world they can read ones heart to determine their destiny. If you had fallen into this world when the gem was placed upon you it sounds to me as if you are meant to be here for one reason or another."

Lifting her head Amaya rested her arms on the tops of her knees "That would make sense. I had the chance to talk with the young Avatar once before, he said that he had a dream about my gem. In it, well he said the gem spoke to him, saying that 'destiny will be thrust upon us but born through guidance'…at first I didn't much bother with it. However as time has gone on I have come to believe that maybe that was a hint from the spirit world to why I was sent here"

Suddenly Zuko's voice cut through the air like cold steal "You spoke to the Avatar? How were you able to find him?!" Amaya rolled her eyes slightly irritated at him, for that part was clearly the only part of her explanation that he paid mind to.

None-the-less she shrugged and glanced at him answering his question in hinted annoyance "Well I didn't find him exactly, he more found me. But I knew it was him, for when he got close to the hideout for the first time my tattoos glowed in the middle of broad daylight" Rubbing her palms against the tattoos on her arms she continued "And I am kind of hoping that they will do that again this time. They don't only connect my body to the spiritual energies in the North Pole but I think somehow they are slightly connected to him as well"

Zuko gave her no reply; he only stared off into the fire obviously lost in his own thoughts.

Iroh stroked his beard in thought for a minute before pouring himself another cup of tea and questioning the young spirit once more "You said your body was connected to the oasis in the North Pole?"

Amaya nodded slightly surprised that he had caught that small detail "Yes, you see I was not born in this world. When I fell from my world in order to make myself 'real' my body was formed from the earth. It acts as a real body and does most everything that any normal mortals can but it's…not exactly real. I can bleed, eat, get cold or hot, hurt and feel pain and pleasure like you can but it's only a shell"

Quirking an eyebrow Zuko looked in her direction "Then what's the difference!?"he asked sharply. Agni he and his harsh questions were getting on her nerves.

Gesturing toward her glowing tattoos she looked up "These. You see my body only acts real, like how an actor plays a character on stage. They may act and become that character while preforming, they as well as the audience know that that character is not who that actor is when the show is over. The tattoos are what keep's that act going for me, keeps my body working like yours"

Touching the necklace once more her finger tips ran across the length of the gem "And this is my beacon that guides the spiritual energy in this world, mainly the North Pole, all the way to me. That energy is what fuels my tattoos and the tattoos make my earthen clay body almost real. Without them my body would die and thus taking me with it"

Iroh nodded and placed a hand on the girls shoulder "You are at great risk being here aren't you?"

Amaya nodded at him and looked to the ground "Yes, if I were to loose contact with the spirit oasis at the North Pole, or with my gem…I would die within a few days" Lowering her eyes even further she continued "and if I were to die in this world of an unnatural cause without returning to the spirit world first…I would die completely"

Iroh shook his head sadly "The cold fate of a spirit in the mortal world. You are blessed with many things as a spirit but when it comes to being here it seems that your kind fear mortality even more than we do"

Looking up Amaya tried to lighten the mood a little "But the chances of that are slim. I can still die of a bad fatal wound or illness but luckily if it's not completely horrible I also can heal faster than most mortals can because of my gem. And so far the only known way to remove the gem from a spirit is when they are dead here in the mortal world"

Pulling the cloak back over her shoulder Amaya shrugged "So I guess I just have to be careful, like most everyone else here"

Iroh nodded at her and eyed her "Then you should definitely stay with us. The world is scary and a dangerous place these days, especially for a young lady wondering on her own"

Amaya threw a few more sticks into the burning fire and thought for a moment. "Well I guess, as long as I am not a bother, that doesn't sound like a bad idea" Iroh smiled in victory at her.

Suddenly Zuko got to his feet and started toward the other end of the camp, looking at him curiously Iroh questioned him "Where are you going nephew?" Zuko didn't look back at them but stopped momentarily and answered "I am tired Uncle" before he continued walking.

Iroh nodded at his nephew "good, you need your rest. We will be over in a short while"

Zuko didn't answer but kept walking, he could hear his uncle and the girl that would now be tagging along with them start up a conversation as if he had never left.

A few hours later Zuko still lay awake, his body was exhausted but his mind would not let him rest tonight.

So much had changed since this morning. He was no longer a prince of the fire nation; he was a traveling refugee, enemy of all nations traveling with his uncle and strange new girl to who knows where.

'Great' he thought and turned over trying to get comfortable.

Soon he heard footsteps coming toward him and he pretended to be in a deep sleep. Amaya and his uncle obviously believed him to be asleep for they tip toed their way to their sleeping areas, being careful not to make any noise that would wake him. When they had finally settled down only a few minutes had passed by before he could hear his uncles loud snoring from somewhere in the distance.

Turning his head he saw that his uncle slept by a tree a few yards away, and the girl slept a few feet away in the space in-between him and his uncle.

Turning all the way over he looked at his new traveling companion, she was already fast asleep. Her breathing was deep and he could hear her light in-takes and outtakes of breath, her tattoos above the blanket that covered her glowed lightly in the moon light.

Yes his life had indeed changed, and he had a feeling that the changes weren't over yet.

**A/N: Ok I know that was really long ^^; but it tells a lot about Amaya and how a spirit was able to get to the human world (I hate it when stories have instances of the unbelievable happening with no explanation and all the characters just seem to run with it not needing any explanation about it at all) So i designed this chapter to explain a little about her past. **

**Notes:**

**- When she first fell she was found near the city of Gaipan, by the Freedom Fighters. She was friends with them for a little while, why she isnt with them anymore will be explained later. I am thinking of writing that part out but i am not so sure yet ^^;**

**-While she was with the freedom fighters that's when she first met the gaang and had the chance to talk with Aang. She and the group were weary of each other at first. Aang making friends with her first, then Sokka. Amaya and Katara had some serious issues in the beginning but slowly started to work things out within the time they were there. **

**Anyways I hope you guys like this one :D**


	5. Chapter 5-Your Condition

**Chapter 5! Here we go! :)**

All were up early a few days later; Iroh had found them all new clothing to wear that would help them to fit in the earth kingdom crowds better. Amaya sighed as she stuffed the edge of her light blue dress into her bag, she didn't mind the new green colored dress and tights but it wasn't the same.

Standing up she was startled by Zuko stumbling from a bush making her fall backwards onto her butt.

She groaned in pain as he threw his hands up and shouted "I didn't find any food! Ugh I can't live like this! I wasn't meant to be a fugitive!" He kicked the ground angrily and continued to shout. Amaya stood and brushed herself off, rolling her eyes at his two year old tantrum.

Amaya started to rub her temples preparing herself for an oncoming headache when suddenly Zuko's shouting ceased and he crossed the camp to where his uncle was sitting. Curious Amaya followed suit and approached Iroh.

"Uncle what are you doing?!" Iroh did not look up at his nephew, his gaze set upon a white and red flower in front of him. "You are looking at the rare and beautiful white jade bush, it is said to make a tea so delicious its heartbreaking!...either that or it's the deadly white jade plant. Its poison toxic to mankind"

Zuko's fists clenched in anger "We don't need tea, we need food!" he shouted harshly before turning on his heal and stating "I am going fishing" and heading off toward the river.

Amaya cocked her head at the plant Iroh was practically drooling over."I don't think you should try making it into tea if you don't know for sure what it is"

Iroh shrugged and gave a hefty laugh "My dear if you don't try things how do you expect to learn anything? Besides it could be delicious!" Amaya quirked an eyebrow "I still don't think it's a good idea" Glancing over toward the bushes she shifted the bag on her shoulder "Well I am going to look for some berry's or something, I'll be back in a bit"

Half way to the entrance of the bushes she paused and looked back "I mean it Iroh, I really don't think you should touch that" Iroh just smiled and waved her off.

Around an hour later Amaya stepped out of the bushes and onto the trail that would lead back to their temporary camp. Looking down the road she saw a figure coming toward her, it was Zuko.

She waited for him to come in distance of her, when he did she stepped in stride with him back to the camp. Noticing the small fish at the end of the long pointed stick she had to literally bite her lower lip to keep from laughing. He narrowed his eyes at her when he saw this "Don't. You. Say. A. Word." He stated angrily. A giggle escaped from between her lips "I don't have to say any words to laugh at how small that fish is" She heard him growl as they kept walking, finally coming into the entrance of the camp.

Neither teenager got to say another word before they caught sight of Iroh sitting in a crouched position, he didn't turn around when he heard them enter "You know that plant I thought would make a good tea?" Zuko's shoulders fell "You didn't" Iroh stood and turned to face them covered in many red and swelling blotches "I did. And it wasn't"

At the sight of him Zuko stumbled backwards dropping his stick as Amaya's eyes grew wide and her hand covered her mouth. Stepping toward them itching the blotches vigorously Iroh explained "Once the rash spreads to my throat, it will close up and I won't be able to breath" Pulling out a bushel of berries he smiled optimistically "But look what I found, these berries are said to be a natural remedy for the white jade. Either that or they're the ones that cause blindness"

Slapping the bushel out of Iroh's hands Zuko got in close to his uncles face "We aren't taking any more chances with these plants!" Turning swiftly he turned his harsh gaze to Amaya "You! Do something!" he shouted at her.

Amaya quirked an eyebrow and crossed her arms in annoyance "First of all I have a name. Use it." She stated harshly as she roughly pushed her way past him to Iroh, touching his face she continued "And second of all this is an allergy poison. He ingested it and its running through his blood stream. It's not like cuts or bruises. There isn't anything I can do"

Zuko turned and picked up his bag angrily pulling out a small green cloth from it and shoving it in Amaya's hands.

Before she had a chance to say anything he stated "Put your hair up. We're going to get help." Without another word he started off on the trail toward the small village. Iroh and Amaya looked at each other and shrugged.

Reaching up into her white mass Amaya put her long hair in a tight bun at the back of her head and tied the green fabric around it, covering most of her white mane and followed after Zuko and Iroh. When they got to the village a young girl about their age approached them "excuse me, do you need help? That rash looks pretty bad" Iroh gratefully accepted the girls offer and they followed her back to a healing center.

Dabbing pink ointment on Iroh's skin the girl couldn't help but giggle lightly "You guys must not be from around here, we know better than to touch the White Jade plant. Are you travelers?"

Iroh just smiled dumbly at her remark and scratched the back of his head as Zuko stood from his seated position "Yes, we are traveling" The girl just continued to put the smelly ointment on Iroh's rash and nodded "Ah I see. My name is Song, do you travelers have names?" she asked softly.

Thinking quickly Zuko sputtered "Yes-of course we have names…I am Lee and this is my Uncle…. Mushi"

To which he quickly got a disapproving look from his uncle. Iroh smiled viciously back at his nephew "Yes, Lee was named after his father so we just call him junior"

Amaya watched as Zuko made silent idol threats toward his uncle as Iroh continued "And the young lady is an old friend of Jr's, Katsumi. She has recently decided to join us on our travels to try and keep us out of too much trouble" Amaya raised her eyes and pondered her new name, Katsumi. It was strange to her but shrugging she decided it was better than Mushi or Jr.

Placing the vial of medicine on the counter Song turned around "So Mushi, Jr, and Katsumi huh?" All three nodded as Song smiled "Well if you're going to be in town for a little while you should all join me and my family for dinner"

The offer had been on the table but a few seconds before Zuko quickly shot it down "Sorry but we have to be going" At this Song shrugged and sighed "Too bad, my mom always makes too much roast duck" Without a split seconds notice Iroh quickly shot in "And where do you live exactly?" accepting her invitation for the three of them.

A few short hours later the group had bathed and Iroh's rash had decreased dramatically. As the sun started to set they found themselves following Song back to her house, she and Iroh were talking up a storm leading the way as Amaya and Zuko followed behind. Looking toward the setting sun Amaya pulled her cloak closer to her body as Zuko practically stomped a few paces behind her. He must have noticed her looking toward the sky; she was suddenly startled by something covering her head. She soon realized it was her hood and Zuko now walked beside her, however he didn't look at her.

Keeping his gaze straight he spoke low and harsh "Remember to cover the ones on your head too"

She nodded in response as they approached a house. Walking inside they were greeted by a middle aged women and the alluring scent of cooking food. Song greeted her mother and introduced their guests.

Both Iroh and Zuko pulling off their hats and placing them in their bags, Amaya decided she was safe from the light of the moon and followed suit. She untied the bow at her neck and reached up to remove her hood. However the hood had somehow gotten caught on the cloth in her hair and it was torn off. Amaya gave a light yelp as her hair was set free.

Iroh and Zuko's eyes widened as Songs mother gave a light gasp.

Stepping around her mother a small girl of around 11 came forward "Wow it's so pretty!" she exclaimed. Taking a step forward Songs mother took a hold of her daughter "Now Melody, please calm yourself"

Amaya's skin shook, they knew she was different. That she wasn't what she was pretending to be. She blew it.

Smiling Songs mother looked Amaya over "Yes I haven't seen this in a long time" Everyone stared at her bewilderment as she continued "Back in my village when I was just a young girl my best friend Lynn-Mai had the same condition" Amaya cocked her head to the side in curiosity "Condition?" She asked.

Nodding the older women patted her youngest daughter's hair "Yes dear. There is no need to be ashamed of it. I can see it is all there, the white hair, pale skin and bright eye color. Being an albino isn't something to be ashamed of, it's rare but it happens" At this Zuko, Iroh and Amaya all gave a sigh of relief.

Song motioned for the group to head to the eating area as her mother continued "You know legend says that those few born with this condition have been touched by the spirits themselves"

Amaya caught Iroh's knowing eye, she smiled to herself as she replied "You don't say?"

The women nodded as they all took their places around a small table, Amaya sitting as far away from the window as possible.

After dinner was eaten Zuko stood from the table stating that he needed air and went to sit on the porch, leaving Iroh, Amaya, Song, Melody and Jin-lee (idk the moms name ^^;) in light conversation.

Amaya watched as Song soon got up and went to the back door, being careful that none of the moonlight Song was letting in touched her skin as the girl stepped outside. A while had passed before Iroh got up and decided that they should be on their way. Amaya stood and bowed to their hosts thanking them for their hospitality before going to retrieve her cloak.

Iroh noticed and made a long thanking of the kind women as he waited for Amaya to securely put her cloak on.

When she was done she stepped forward and thanked the women once more. Noticing the cloak Jin-lee cocked her head "You know you don't have to hide yourself, what you have is natural. You should embrace it, you're not a monster that needs to hide away because you look different many people these days are now aware of this condition"

Amaya nodded and smiled "Thank you, I will remember that. But this is just for the cold" she lied as she stepped out onto the porch.

Zuko and Song stood when they saw that everyone was coming out and Amaya was careful to keep her back faced toward the moon light as Iroh reminded Zuko to thank their hosts.

Stepping forward Jin-lee handed Iroh a basket filled with food, he thanked her graciously as the girls started to head back inside. Stepping toward Iroh they started off on a dark pathway when their path was blocked by a very large ostrich-horse, Zuko on its back.

Pulling the cloak tighter to her Amaya hissed "What the hell are you doing?!"

Iroh nodded in agreement "These people have shown us such kindness" Zuko's golden eyes narrowed "Well they're about to show us even more kindness" He stated as he shoved his hand in Amaya's face "Come on" it was more of a statement than an invitation.

Amaya looked to Iroh who looked down at his feet before taking a hold of Zuko's hand and being swung up onto the animal behind him. Iroh finally sighed and climbed onto the rear of the large beast clearly defeated as they made their way down the path into the night.

**A/N: So i don't think that Song has a younger sister but I thought it would be cool if she had a sister named Melody XD And i couldn't remember the moms name for the life of me! **

**Anyways this was a long chapter but i had a lot of fun writing it :) Thanks for reading! :)**


	6. Chapter 6-Useless

**Here's Chapter 6! ugh its been too long since i have updated anything anyways please read and enjoy :) **

Amaya hummed lightly to herself, her fingertips brushing along the soft textures of the tall plants and flowers growing on either sides of the pathway. Iroh smiled from atop the ostrich-horse enjoying the warm sun and the spirits soft melody.

Zuko walked a few paces ahead of him leading the large animal, his grip on the reins tightened in annoyance.

He glared at the girl humming in front of him, his eyes narrowing at the back of her head. How was she always so cheerful? Doesn't she realize there's a war going on? That people's lives are changing and being lost every day? Does she really not realize that by traveling with them she is now just as much of an enemy of all the nations as they are? His glare hardened as the girl just went on humming and brushing her fingers through the plants when she walked as if she didn't have a care in the world.

He had to look away, her usual cheerfulness turned his stomach.

This went on for a while before Zuko gritted his teeth; he couldn't take it anymore her constant upbeat humming was driving him mad.

"Amaya!" He shouted, annoyance dripping from his voice.

Turning her gaze over her shoulder she blinked at him obviously confused. He narrowed his eyes at her and clenched his teeth together tight "Do you have to do that?"

Quirking an eye brow she turned fully to face him "Do what?" she asked slightly irritated.

He was about to reply when a strange noise reached his ear, he didn't respond back to the girl but rather stayed still listening for the noise to happen again.

Amaya waited for his response, watching him just stand there with the same stupid irritated look he always has on his face. Crossing her arms across her chest she huffed "What did I do to annoy his royal highness now? You know not everything we do has to be subjected to silence or talk of depressing matters there's plenty to-"

Drowning her out Zuko tried listening for the sound once more.

Trying to focus toward the bushes at their right he shot Amaya a stern glare "Amaya, be quite!" he exclaimed balling his hands into fists. She huffed once more and kept ranting about his bad attitude.

He just rolled his eyes at her and suddenly there it was again. The noise had gotten louder, but he couldn't tell what it was or what direction it was coming from with her obsessive talking.

"Shut up, I can't hear anything!" he snarled at her.

Throwing her fists down at her sides oblivious to the noise he was hearing she took a step forward and opened her mouth to retort back to him when a loud crack of a whip broke through the air and a flash of light filled their vision.

Suddenly Amaya fell to the ground hard landing flat on her front, her body unmoving and a familiar rumbling shook the ground.

Before anyone could react Zuko and Iroh found that they were surrounded by a pack of komodo-rhinos, their riders armed with weapons and baring the insignia of the rough rhinos. Finally opening her eyes Amaya tried to gasp for breath, her fall had knocked the air out of her and she felt as if she was suffocating.

She pushed herself up slightly onto her knees with one hand on the ground supporting her and wrapped her other arm around her aching mid-section; attempting desperately to get air back into her lungs. Her whole body ached from her chin to her chest and stomach down to her legs.

She pushed the thoughts of her pain aside and looked around for Zuko and Iroh. She found them a few yards away from where she was hunched over surrounded by a hoard of overly muscled men, some of them atop a huge scary looking three horned beast.

As one of the riders swung the first attack Iroh and Zuko moved into action.

Amaya then realized that the two were greatly outnumbered and with a burst of energy pushed herself up onto her feet. Almost instantly her vision went white for a moment and she found herself back on the ground, her right leg searing and throbbing in pain.

Hearing an approaching noise she tried to dull the pain from her mind and looked up.

Through the dust she could see both Iroh and Zuko fighting skillfully against the other men, the dust however made it hard for her to see who was winning. Suddenly she felt a hand grasp under her upper arm and found herself being wrenched up and her back slammed into the trunk of a nearby tree.

A man held her suspended above the ground with only one arm and the use of the tree.

He was a muscled man, averaged height, middle aged with a wide and hard set face bearing a greying burly beard. His cold ochre eyes glanced her over for a moment "What an interesting find. Two traders and a bonus" he spoke cold and low before his eyes found and locked on the jewel hanging from her neck "Yes, very interesting indeed"

Amaya narrowed her eyes at him and waved her fingers behind the trunk calling the water from one of the bushes when suddenly the man let go of her arm and she fell to the mercy of the earth. It was only a few inches fall but when her feet hit the ground it was as if someone had dropped her from several hundred feet.

Her vision once again went completely white as her weight was forced onto her leg. Letting out a shriek of pain she could feel the hot pricks of tears in the corners of her eyes as she instantly let go of the water whip she had formed and tumbled forward onto the ground at the man's feet. Her right leg tucked underneath her body.

The pain in her leg was unbearable; the edges of her vision still white in color she felt as if she was in a dream somehow, a very painful dream. Bringing her blue eyes up she saw the man's face, he was looking down at something quite frustrated.

It was then that she noticed the pressure of tugging at the back of her neck; he was trying to take the gem off her.

She tried to fight back but the pain shooting all through her body rendered it motionless, she couldn't even feel the water in the plants around her to bend.

Suddenly the man quickly looked to his right and he was wrenched away, Amaya's vision had faded mostly to white for a few seconds but she could hear a tousling of noises nearby. Opening her eyes once more she forced her vision to focus when two hands grabbed her upper arms firmly and she found that two ochre eyes were once again staring back at hers.

These eyes were cold and unwelcoming but at least familiar.

Moving her right leg out from under her she blinked a few times as her vision slowly started coming back. Focusing on the person in front of her she could soon make out Zuko's figure.

His lips turning down into a deep scowl as her eyes found his "What the fuck was that?! You could have been killed!"

His grip on her arms tightened even more "Why the hell didn't you fight back?! Are you just completely useless!?" He snarled at her as he shook her slightly "I have no room on this ship for useless!" he shouted. His golden eyes burning into hers, they were over filled with anger and revulsion; she found herself shrinking back from him. He really was frightening.

Amaya winced when she felt his hands start to heat up, squeezing her eyes shut obviously terrified when Iroh quickly came up from behind and placed a hand on Zuko's shoulder "Nephew I think you need to calm dow-"

Zuko pressed his eyes shut and cut him off with an angry growl, letting go of the girls shoulders he harshly shrugged his uncles hand off and stood up. "Like I said I have no time for useless. She's your problem uncle."

And with that he stormed off down the path, fists clenched in anger and smoke slipping from between his teeth.

Sighing Iroh shook his head and reached for the girl, putting her arm around his shoulder he helped her to a standing position and called for the ostrich-horse. Carefully he put her on the large animal and climbed up behind her.

Amaya breathed a sigh of relief as she rest her back against the older fire bender, leaning her head back onto his shoulder as he steadied the ostrich-horse.

"Don't worry; he is just angry because we were ambushed. I think that he has just become accustomed to being a prince controlling a ship of men that were capable to look after themselves…er..as well as take his harsh comments. That's the way he's been for so long while looking for the avatar that I don't think his mind has fully come around to the idea of not being effusively in control anymore. Or the fact that he is no longer considered a prince to be feared but a reward to be caught"

Taking the rains he kicked the animal into a fast walk as he continued "My nephew is very temperamental and can be very harsh with words that he does not mean, however he will calm down…eventually"

Amaya squeezed her eyes shut and drug her nails into the fabric of her dress. At the moment she didn't care what the hell Zuko did or thought. Or for that matter even if he meant his harsh words or not, right now all she could focus on was the movement of the ostrich-horse.

The animals gait was causing her leg to bob up and down lightly inflicting shooting spasms of pain with each step. Trying to breathe evenly she wasn't sure what exactly was causing the pain in her leg but she did know one thing for sure she needed to find a source of water, and soon.

It was late into the afternoon when they had finally come to a stop, Zuko's angry figure stomping up a steep hill side looking for a flat place to start setting up for the night. Iroh stopped the ostrich-horse by the river shaking his head at his young nephew and helped Amaya off the large animal.

She winced slightly as her weight once more found the ground. Noticing this Iroh nodded toward the river "I think it would be wise that you address your wounds, we will set up for the night. Be careful and be sure to come up when you are finished" he smiled at her, his face showing a slight hint of exhaustion. A result from that mornings adventure no doubt.

Immediately Amaya felt a pang of guilt in her stomach as she looked toward her feet and nodded. Iroh laid a weathered hand on her shoulder making her look up at him and smiled once more "we will just be above that hill when you're done" and with that he reached for the ostrich-horses reins and started up the hill.

Amaya cocked her head at the sight 'why didn't he just ride the thing up the hill?' she wondered to herself momentarily.

When his figure had disappeared over the crest she shrugged the thought off and turned toward the water.

When she was at the edge of the river she carefully lowered herself down onto the ground, feeling the hot pricks of tears forming she cautiously lifted the hem of her dress and called the water with her fingertips.

After all was set up Iroh glanced out at the near setting sun "I am starting to get worried, she should have come up by now"

Walking past his uncle with an armful of fire wood Zuko kept his gaze straight and didn't respond. Stretching out his back and taking a seat on the ground Iroh pressed on "Maybe someone should go check on her?"

Setting down the pile of wood Zuko growled knowing well what his uncle was getting at "Why? She's a big girl she can handle herself" Iroh was about to respond when the prince gave an amused snort and stood fully upright, dusting his hands of dirt "Oh wait… no she can't... Useless. "

Iroh frowned as his nephew strode past him in an angry huff to add to the growing pile of wood.

When he reappeared with more wood Iroh folded his hands in his lap and spoke firmly "Nephew, I think you are too hard on her. I don't think you fully understand; it would be wise of you to talk to her and recognize her side before jumping to conclusions"

At this the scarred teen dropped the wood on the pile and rolled his golden eyes "Uncle! There isn't anything to understand! She let herself get caught and didn't even try to fight back!" stepping toward his uncle he angrily continued "If I hadn't of saved her ass she probably would have let that bastard have his way and kill her! And I don't have time to be babysitting someone-who is constantly off in dreamland- in the middle of a war, I am going after my destiny and useless people are only obstacles in the way" he growled as he narrowed his eyes at his uncle.

Turning away Iroh closed his eyes as he shook his head wearily, he was going to have to do this a different way.

One way or another someone needed to go check on the girl and there was no doubt some air needed to be cleared between the two teenagers. Iroh shuddered at the thought of traveling with the two bickering at each other on a constant level; it wouldn't make the journey enjoyable for anyone.

Opening his eyes he spotted a medium sized jug tied to his pack, a corner of his lip etching upwards. Maybe he could still hit two possum-birds with one stone.

He reached for it and opened the lid turning back to his moody nephew. "Oh my, it seems as if I forgot to fill the water jug when I was at the river earlier" he said as he started getting to his feet.

"Fine, then go fill it now" The prince stated as he crossed his arms.

Suddenly the older fire benders hand went to his lower back as he let out a number overly dramatized moans of pain, to which Zuko just quirked an eyebrow at the display; obviously not believing his uncle's act.

Looking up Iroh pretended to be in pain once more and Zuko rolled his eyes as his mind wondered to the task of stacking the wood to start the fire "Are you going to complain or get water?" he asked voice low. To this Iroh's eyes widened as he dramatically put a hand to his heart "You want me, a man of my age in my condition to hike up and down that hill with a heavy object that I can fall and hurt myself with?! To think that my own nephew who I consider as my own son would wish such-"

Zuko tried to drown out the overly dramatized act his uncle was putting on, however he was unsuccessful.

Squeezing his eyes shut and pinching the bridge of his nose he growled angrily and snatched the jar away from his overplaying uncle.

As he stomped off down the hill Iroh sat on the ground and started stacking the wood, a triumphant smile set in his wise features. As he approached the riverside Zuko stopped his mindless irate mumbling and scanned the sand bank.

His mouth pressed to a straight line when his golden gaze finally found her sitting at the very edge of the water, he looked to the ground as he made his way toward her; right now even just looking at her irritated him. He stopped at the river's edge only a few feet away from where she was sitting, neither teenager speaking or seeming to want to notice each others presence.

Zuko bent to quickly fill the jug with water and get back to camp when a splashing noise made him glance toward her. Looking over he saw that she was sitting on the end of the bank swirling a leg submerged knee-deep in the water, the water glowing on and off as she moved the limb around in it.

Placing the lid on the jug he quirked an eyebrow at her "What are you doing?" he asked suddenly.

When her blue eyes looked up at him he mentally kicked himself for his curiosity and averted his eyes to the grass next to them. He didn't have to pretend to be interested in the ground for long, there was something lying in the grass next to her that caught his eye.

He studied it for a moment and suddenly felt a hot blush burn at the back of his neck when he realized what the object was, her tights.

He swallowed hard, slightly uncomfortable and was about to leave when something else caught his eye. The right legging of the tights was seared off just above the knee, black burn marks around the cuffing of it.

Turning his gaze toward her he pondered a way to ask about the state of her clothing. When she noticed he had looked up at her she immediately shoved her momentarily un-submerged leg back into the depths of the water. A streak of red caught his attention before she had time to completely hide it in the water.

Placing the jug to the side he sighed making a mental note to rip his uncle a new one as he inched his way closer to her, his curiosity completely taking him over.

When she saw him coming closer he couldn't help but notice her skin jump slightly as her eyes scanned him over nervously. He sighed once more and kept his eyes down as he sat next to her "I am not going to hurt you"

Looking up at her he watched as she blinked her blue eyes at him and nodded, giving off an obvious look of uncertainty.

"What's on your leg?" he asked firmly.

Amaya's skin froze "nothing" she responded curtly with more confidence than she felt.

She watched as the prince narrowed his eyes at her "Lift your leg from the water" he ordered.

She just stared back at him for a while before sighing "you know that look you have on your face all the time is really unnerving" He just quirked en eyebrow at her impatiently as she let out a deep breath and slowly lifted her leg.

He watched as her pale skinned leg slid from the water, his eyes widening slightly at the sight the water reveled to him. Fully uncovered he could see a long, angry burn mark wrapped several times around the width of her lower leg. He moved closer to her and unconsciously reached out toward it.

He felt her jump as his fingertips found her skin, the spaces in-between the rings of the burn was cold but the closer he got to the injury the temperature of her skin increased dramatically. He knew this feeling all too well.

Looking closer at it he noticed that this was no ordinary burn, the burn itself creating deep grooves of marred skin where it wrapped around her leg. Suddenly it all made sense the loud crack, the bright light, her burned tights, and the deep groves of the burn.

He looked up to meet her gaze and kept his voice low "The whip was on fire when the bandit attacked you" being more of a statement than a question she only nodded back at him.

A few minutes of silence had past, the only audible sounds coming from the river before them. Zuko set his eyes hard on the rippling of the water "Is that why you didn't fight back?" he asked as he nodded his head toward her leg.

Amaya pushed her white hair over one shoulder and placed her hands in her lap, delicately twiddling with her fingertips. "Well that's part of it"

At this the prince looked up at her noticeably interested "part of what?"

Amaya dipped her leg back into the water and shrugged "I don't really know how to 'fight'. I can do things like trip someone, freeze them or clumsily knock them away but that is the extent of my fighting skills. And even then those skills are very basic"

She watched as his mouth opened slightly unsure of what to say.

Turning her eyes back to the running water below her she continued "You see as a spirit there never really was a need for me to learn how to fight. With an immortal existence in the spirit world it wasn't really something I ever considered that I would have to do and never did have to do until just recently"

Zuko turned his eyes to the setting sun keeping his usual stern demeanor upon his face "I thought spirits were supposed to be very powerful"

Amaya turned her gaze on him as her eyes narrowed at his snide remark "Having a vast amount of power doesn't always mean that it is used for violence" she stated firmly.

He didn't look at her, letting his eyes linger on the last bit of sunlight as he replied dryly "That's not what I was taught"

Blinking her eyes up at his still figure she watched as his face took on its usual scowl, narrowing his eyes at the sunset before him as if it were a long lost enemy. "I am sorry" she whispered as she took her leg once more from the river and swiftly bent the water from her skin.

Zuko's jaw clenched, he couldn't stand it when people pitied him.

The sound of the water pulled his gaze back to her, the moon was now out and her tattoos glowed lightly, all but the one that is usually wrapped around the bottom part of her right leg.

"Why isn't it glowing?" he asked curiously.

Amaya chewed on her bottom lip and touched the burn "Well my tattoos usually only glow as bright as the moon does, tonight there isn't much of it but I do see what you mean, this part doesn't seem to be lighting up at all. I am guessing it's because of the wound, it's deep and might have severed the connection"

Zuko knitted his brows together "And if that is what happened?"

Resting her chin on her knee she looked up at him through her lashes "Then this part of my leg would turn back to earth. Like a tea kettle, it would be nothing but fragile china and therefore…useless."

Zuko swallowed hard at that last word, a small spasm of guilt running down his spine as he lowered his eyes to his hands in his lap.

Suddenly he felt the pressure of fingertips lightly shove his shoulder "Hey, don't feel bad" came her disembodied voice from her seat next to him "If anything I should be the one who feels bad. This is all my fault, I should probably be apologizing to you actually" He looked up at her in time to watch as her eyes slid closed, in the light of the moon he could make out a glistening in the corners of her eyes.

When she got no reply from him she opened her eyes to find him watching her, his face had softened into confusion and guilt.

This was a strange look for him and she decided not to linger on it too long, turning her attention back to the running water "You told me to be quite and I kept talking. If I wasn't so busy ranting maybe I would have heard the bandit coming and…things might have turned out differently. I may not know how to fight worth beans but I can usually at least get out of the way"

She shrugged sighing deeply and turned to him her hands posed gracefully together as she leaned her upper torso forward in a light bow "If anything I should thank you, my wound now is bad but if I concentrate on healing it for a while I think I might at least get the connection back. It would have been much worse if you hadn't have saved me."

Zuko only nodded once as a response, her gratitude taking him off guard.

He watched her rub her palms against her arms and looked up to the sky it was now completely dark and getting cold. Standing abruptly he lifted the water jug and glanced down at the girl who was looking back at him from the ground.

He nodded his head in the direction of the hill "It's late. We should get back" he stated as he stepped back to give her room to stand.

Amaya sighed and nodded, this was the part she had been dreading the most; walking. She winced slightly as she slowly stood to her feet, Zuko quirked an eyebrow at her questioningly. Rolling her eyes at him she took a deep breath and waved him off "I got it"

15 minutes had passed and they had barely gotten 5 yards up the steep hill, Zuko clenched his fists at how slow they were moving.

Hearing her wince again behind him he gritted his jaw tightly, he of all people knew the pain that came with a major burn but he couldn't begin to fathom at trying to walk on it, he suddenly felt guilty all over again.

Sighing roughly he turned to the girl behind him "Look were never going to get back to camp at this rate"

Amaya huffed a long stray bang from her face "Zuko I can't move any faster right now, I don't know what you want me to do"

A breeze blew through her sleeves and brushed the skin of her arms, Amaya shivered and rubbed her arms once more. Zuko thought for a moment, he had an idea but was sure neither of them would like it. Looking up the long distance of the hill he sighed and quickly moved toward her before he changed his mind.

Shoving the jar in her arms he stated "I want you to hold this"

Amaya's face twisted in confusion as he stepped behind her and swiftly pushed her legs from under her making her fall backwards. She let out a small yelp as he instantly caught her, one arm under her shoulder supporting her back and the other just under the bend of her knees (A/N: bridal style)

"And I am going to hold you" he stated firmly.

As he started up the hill Amaya tried to protest "Zuko, I can wal-" she started but his glare and harsh tone stopped her mid-sentence "Just don't talk. I am tired and at the rate we were going we wouldn't reach the top until sunrise, I am not enjoying this anymore than you are so just be quite"

If the water jug wasn't taking up the space in her arms she would have huffed and crossed them. But she too was tired and longed for the soft embrace of sleep that awaited her at camp.

**YAY for chapter 6! lol Hope you guys are having fun reading :)**


	7. Chapter 7Words

**A/N: hello my lovliess! its been forever since i have updated anything ^^; but any who-ha I really tried hard to get into the character of Zuko in this chapter, it was a hard chapter to write because of it but i hope i did ok and that you all enjoy!**

The next morning seemed to come quicker than most, the sun already fully in the sky by the time Zuko lazily stretched out and unwillingly opened his eyes.

Sitting fully upright he noticed something was different, the camp was quite. Looking around he found that he indeed was the only one there, both Amaya and his uncle's sleeping mats already rolled up neatly by the rest of their traveling gear. Quirking an eyebrow he stood and tried to stretch the sore-ness of the hard ground from his muscles, golden eyes glancing around the camp for any sign of the others.

When he found none he mentally shrugged and headed toward the river '_maybe their down there'_ he thought to himself, hopeful that they were and that he wouldn't have to spend his day out looking for them.

As he approached the river a glint of white caught his eye '_one down one to go'_ he noted mentally. Stepping forward he noticed she was sitting at the river's edge in almost the same shallow spot they were last night. "

You're up early" he stated as he approached her.

Turning over her shoulder to glance back at him the girl smiled lightly "Good morning Zuko, and yea. I didn't sleep long last night after the healing wore off so when Iroh got up this morning he gave me a ride down here before he left. You were sleeping heavily and he didn't want to wake you"

Dipping his hands into the cool water to wash them he was surprised at himself that he didn't realize the ostrich-horse was missing as well "So where did uncle go?"

Amaya shrugged at him and nodded in the direction a few tracks could be seen in the dirt "I think he said he was going to get stuff for tea or something?"

Zuko gave her both a questioning, annoyed and worried look to which she just laughed lightly and waved her hand at him "Don't worry I told him no more strange plants" Zuko rolled his eyes at his uncles odd obsession with the heated beverage and continued to wash his face off with the cool morning water.

As he dried off he turned to face the spirit intending on asking her when his uncle said he would be back, his question lost in his mouth when he focused on what she was doing.

She was waving her fingers in a fluttering motion as her hands circled up and down her lower injured leg several times.

Cocking his head slightly he asked "What are you doing anyway?"

The girl didn't bother to look up from her strange work to answer him "healing"

Now he was confused.

She continued her strange motions for a few more minutes before making an arch with her palm and fingers, as she pulled her hand up a strange pink-ish liquid proceeded to follow her fingers from the wound. Zuko swallowed hard in an attempt not to gag as she flicked her wrist and the pink-end water fell suddenly lifelessly into a bush.

Waving her hands over the river she called another stream of water to her lighting it up in a healing glow and lowered it to her leg, Zuko watched intently as the inner side of her wrist pushed down and her fingers curled into a light fist. The water on her skin now being absorbed into the wound itself and her fluttering motions returned.

Scrunching his nose a little he didn't take his eyes off her injured leg as he spoke "Doesn't that feel…weird?"

The little spirit still didn't look up obviously content on her work but nodded once as her shoulders gave a light shrug "Yea, it's different. But I am hoping that it will help it not to sca-"

Catching herself at her last word she quickly shut her mouth and looked up at him remorsefully.

Zuko saw the look on her face and hastily turned his gaze to the flowing river "not to scar." he finished for her.

Amaya lowered her eyes and bit her bottom lip guiltily as she nodded and went back to her fluttering motions. Both were mute for several moments before Zuko's dry voice broke the silence, slightly startling her out of her quite trance as she registered his words "So how does it work?...what you're doing that is.."

She could hear his voice trail off at the end, she wasn't sure if it was out of embarrassment of asking or an impulse of curiosity.

Looking up she pulled the now colored water from her leg, discarded it and brought a new string of water to her gently playing with it between her fingers as she started "Most water benders who know how to heal can do so very well with the basic techniques, however there is another technique that the more advanced masters know. Unfortunately I don't think this technique has been used in so long that it is nearly unheard of in this world by now" Amaya turned her body to face him, placing her leg in front of him in clear view for him to see. Flicking her blue eyes to him and back to her leg she continued "Most healers only heal from the outside, what this technique allows me to do is to use the open wound to start healing from the inside. That's the funny thing about scars, technically because they never fully heal some are kinda like masses of open wound"

Making the soft fist once more she soaked the water into the wound on her leg "It allows me to go to the deepest crevasses of the wound and begin the healing there. The tricky thing about scars is the fact that they don't heal, and they won't heal if you try to treat them from the outside in. You have to work from inside out. Healing the damaged tissue inside even just a little can have a huge effect of the outside-"

Looking up toward him Amaya once more quickly shut her rambling mouth.

He was now faced toward the river glaring intently as if staring down an invisible enemy. Amaya's shoulders dropped as she mentally groaned and resisted the urge to kick her own ass '_why did you have to go on explaining the anatomy of the scarring, he obviously knows what you're talking about without you so rudely reminding him. Idiot.' _

Wincing at her own inner voice's scolding she shook her head lightly attempting to silence it and tried to make a mental note to work on her habit of not thinking before rambling.

Dropping the water into the grass Amaya turned to face the river as well, lightly padding her toes in the shores of the water before them. He was giving off a weird vibe making the air around them stiff and completely uncomfortable as his unmoving stare across the water continued, Amaya was aware that he could change the atmosphere within mili-seconds of the wrong words being spoken but usually it was more of an angry ambiance.

This awkward vibe was completely unnerving and for once she just wished he would yell at her or storm off like his usual self normally would, at least then she would have an idea at what was going on in his head. Pulling one knee to her chest she spoke in broken confidence "Zuko, I didn't mea-"

"Don't! just don't" came his harsh reply effectively cutting her off.

Amaya flinched at his words and resisted the urge to back away, instead keeping her ground. Backing away would only further piss him off at this point so she settled for resting her chin dumbly on her knee, icy eyes flickering from him to the water from time to time.

"What's done is done, there's nothing that can change the past" he stated as she wondered if he consciously knew he had brought his finger tips to the scar on his left side.

Amaya cleared her throat lightly and tried to push the remorse from her voice, keeping it as mutual as she could manage "Maybe nothing can change the past, but the future can still be altered"

This caught his attention "What?"

Pulling all her confidence she could muster at the moment she clapped her hands loudly together making the prince flinch slightly "That's it, I'll do it"

Zuko's face twisted in confusion "Do what?" he asked eyeing her suspiciously.

Amaya carefully stood up, wobbling a bit at first, and proceeded to take her long sleeved outer shirt off leaving her in her shorter undershirt and breast bindings. Tossing it to the side she rolled her skirt up and tied one end of it into a ball at her thigh "I'll try my technique on your scar Zuko"

To this his face turned into a downward hard scowl "It's too old and too damaged to be helped, even with your new trick" he stated bitterly.

Amaya waded ankle deep into the river before him. Bending down to eye level with him, her long hair falling gracefully over one shoulder as her blue eyes bore into his golden ones "You don't know that, and it's worth a try"

Turning away Amaya wadded a bit deeper into the water pulling her hair up into a make-shift bun as she made his mind up for him

"Come on Zuko, get up"

Zuko groaned at the female species ability to see behind their heads, but she had a point and it might be worth a shot. Taking a closer look at her leg as she limped into the water he had to admit it looked much better than it should have, as if it might be able to be rid of completely. To be rid of this hateful mark, that would be the day.

Standing up he too stripped off his long outer shirt and wadded into the water after her, not bothering to roll up the leggings of his pants in the process. The water was cool and reached up just to his knees

"Do we really have to be in the middle of the cold river for this?" he asked her trying to hide a shiver by crossing his arms over his chest. Amaya rolled her eyes at him and proceeded to do the same with her arms "Water bending, including healing, works best IN the water Zuko"

He just huffed as she smirked victoriously, letting her fingertips touch the surface of the running water. "Ok so just relax" she breathed as she attempted to feel the energy of her element around her.

Zuko rolled his gold eyes but proceeded to breathe as if meditating on his ship, eyes lidded halfway. Amaya smiled when she saw his muscles relax slightly, knowing that the coolness of the water would help to calm his usually heated attitude. Calling a strand of water to her with her finger tips she closed her eyes momentarily as the water lit up in a healing glow, gently raising her hand toward his face something began to change. Every inch closer her hand got to his wounded side his muscles tensed increasingly until finally he growled and violently pulled away, stepping backward and out of her reach by a few feet.

Dropping the water back into the river Amaya quirked an eyebrow angrily "What was that?!" she demanded placing a hand firmly on one of her hips.

Zuko didn't speak and willed himself to calm down as he stared down both frustrated and angrily toward the running water between them.

Seeing this Amaya sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose "Ok, so maybe we need to come at this a bit differently" Zuko quirked an eyebrow as she began to move upstream slowly closing the distance between them. Amaya tapped her finger delicately against her chin as she slowly sauntered toward him, carefully considering how to best plan this out.

She knew that he was sensitive about the mark on his face, and in the few weeks that she had known him she had never seen anyone even come close to touching his face. In fact now that she thought of it she hadn't seen even him touch his own scar until a few minutes ago.

Stepping closer to him he automatically took another step away from her to which she sighed and ceased her travel forward "We don't have to do this Zuko, if It's too uncomfortable for you.." she lightly trailed off as he clenched his fists together and cursed at himself, looking up at the young spirit he hardened his golden gaze "It's worth a try" he stated.

Amaya only blinked at him unsure of if he was talking to her or as if he was trying to convince himself.

His glare didn't soften as he unclenched his fists "Well?" There was a challenge in his eyes as well as in that one word he spoke. Stepping upstream to him once more she called the water to her and nodded. He stood perfectly still as she approached, as she called the water and even when she stood just in front of him only when her hand raised did he feel his muscles contract and once more he was swiftly pulling away from her.

Amaya's shoulders dropped as she let go of the stream of water she previously summoned "Maybe this isn't such as good idea after-"

"No! Just do it!" he demanded staring down at the water in front of him, as if scolding his reflection for moving away.

Amaya crossed her pale arms as her mouth quirked into a small frown "Ok ok, but you move one more time and I am freezing your feet to the river bed" Zuko just rolled his eyes at her as she blushed lightly when she realized that he could just heat his body and be free and away from her even if she did that.

The girl shook her head and wasted no time in closing the newly put distance of water between them and before he knew it she was once more standing in front of him. He resisted the instinct to back up again when he realized how close she had gotten this time, instead of a good foot or two in-between them now only resided a few inches at best.

This was definitely an awkward feeling; he hadn't been this close to any living being in a long time especially a girl.

His muscles tensed and it felt as if someone had dropped a heavy weight into his gut, he never was one for close contact with other people, he wasn't a people person by far. He wasn't good with emotions or chit chat, simple things that made relationships between normal human beings. He inwardly scowled at himself for that thought, he was not normal he was the banished prince of the fire nation; one to be feared and distanced from.

Yet he was now standing close enough to the little spirit girl to hear every gentle intake and out take of breath she took, a definite uneasiness settling over him at this realization. He never wanted to run away from any foe or enemy as much as he wanted to run from this river right now.

Swallowing hard he stood his ground and waited for her to speak. Amaya blinked up at him through a few strands of loose hair waiting for his instant reaction to step backwards, she could feel that he wanted to but was surprised when he didn't. Zuko tried to distract himself from his own unease and dryly spoke "So now what?"

Amaya jumped a little as if surprised he was still there "Well I have an idea" tracing her fingertips across the surface of the river she covered her fingertips in a light coat of water and glanced back up at him "but I am not sure if you're going to like it"

He didn't reply back to her, keeping his mouth in a straight line he only nodded once, giving her permission to try her idea. Amaya took a deep breath and raised her hand toward him, this time not toward his face but came to rest on his exposed left shoulder. As her fingertips touched his heated pale skin he felt himself tense once more as if he was a frightened animal backed into a corner by its predators. Her voice was soft as she spoke "You need to relax Zuko, I am not going to hurt you"

He instantly closed his eyes tight and swallowed hard, those last words playing in his mind over and over _I am not going to hurt you_. As he mulled the words over he remembered the people who had spoken similar words to him in the past. His crew, _I am not going to hurt you. _His sister, _I am not going to hurt you. _His father, _I am not going to hurt you. _The people he should have been able to trust with their words all fell flat against the ground in time, betraying, mocking and banishing him in the end. He couldn't trust any of those people. But as he compared her voice to those of the past he found that there was no similarity in-between the two, her words had no taunting smirk behind them, no underlying trap, for they had no inner goal to be won.

As he took a breath and opened his eyes he could still feel the weight of her hand on his shoulder, glancing down at her he was met with a strong blue gaze that caught him off guard. Her wide eyes were open there was no wall, there was no read between the lines look to these eyes; they were only gentle and concerned. The look she gave was a foreign look that he wasn't used to receiving from outsiders and yet it sort of reminded him of his uncle.

He sighed heavily willing himself to forget his psychological battle and nodded his head giving her the signal to continue.

Her eyes fell to the place where her fingertips met his skin. Delicately moving her fingers across his shoulder alternating between the brush of her finger pads and the brush of the water on his skin, she could feel the confusion radiating off him. She didn't look up at him as she explained "In order for this to work I need you not to back away from me, I need to be able to touch your face and since going straight at it obviously isn't working maybe we should work our way up to it"

Her blue eyes flicked up to his face for half a second before going back to concentrating on the motions of her fingers controlling the water and moving them inward toward his collar bone.

He tensed a little at the movement and he could tell she felt it too, however after her dancing fingers lingered in the spot for a while he found himself slowly relaxing, to which he saw the corners of her mouth tilt up slightly. Slowly she worked her way from his collarbone and up his neck, her fingertips resting on his cheek just below the scar.

Amaya bit her lower lip as she felt his muscles tighten and his jaw clench when she raised her fingers centimeters higher, only a few breaths between the skin of her pale fingers and the mark of the banished prince. After what seemed like several anxious hours her fingertips finally met with the warm marred skin on his cheek. The little spirit quickly glanced him over, ready to pull her hand away if necessary. Blinking a few times she was surprised to find that he stood still, his eyes were shut a bit tighter than normal, his jaw was locked and his hands were balled into tight fists at his sides.

He was clearly uncomfortable but he stayed still.

Breathing a sigh of relief she rested her full palm against his scar and he immediately flinched at the sudden amount of contact, but determination kept him in place and he did not move. Amaya decided to stay still, her hand still lingering on his left side, to let him get a bit more comfortable.

The damaged skin of his scar was warm, much warmer than his shoulder and neck. It had many deep grooves that each seemed to hold a well of pain and memories as they stretched along the length of the boy's face from the edge of his eye back across his ear and to his short buzz cut hair. Her little mouth pulled into a frown; this was a lot of damage. She was brought back to reality by the slightest bit of pressure leaning on her palm and fingers.

Zuko breathed deeply, this much contact with another living being was almost more than he could take. He tried to use his meditating techniques to calm himself enough so that he wouldn't put her or himself in any danger.

As the seconds ticked by like hours he tried concentrating on the calming sounds of the river below them, it was soothing, rhythmic and gentle.

Allowing himself to relax he noticed through concentrating on the cooling river that there was a slight cooling sensation on the left side of his face. An image of a powerful water source running over burning coals chilling them as the inner fire in them was simmered down and under control came to mind.

Eyes opening slightly he found that Amaya's tiny water soaked hand still resided on his cheek and he snapped himself back into the present as he straightened his head back a few centimeters where it should be. Amaya smiled lightly to herself, he might have pulled away but the motion of leaning his head into her hand gave her the hope that he at least wanted to trust her.

He kept his gaze low as she closed her eyes and lit the water in a healing glow, taking a deep breath she curled her fingers into a light fist on his face. The water immediately obeyed her command and suddenly an awkward feeling of chilling intrusion invaded Zuko's senses. He could feel the water start to soak into his skin, it was a weird feeling he had to admit. It was if his skin all of the sudden became like a cloth as the cooling sensation went deeper into the injury, part of him wanted to pull away from the awkward feeling the other half of him demanding he stay and enjoy the cooling sensation for as long as he could.

Amaya could feeling the water starting to soak in, smiling inwardly as she noticed his features relax as his breathing became more stably calm.

Bending her wrist inward she tried to get the water to move deeper into the wound, her eyebrows pinching together when she found what she could best describe to be as a barrier of some sort. Closing her eyes she tried to focus harder on pushing the water down through to the deepest crevasses his scar, but to no avail. Tightening her fist she willed the water to do her bidding only to find that the barrier held strong against her power.

Tightening her fist further her breath began to become labored as she tried pushing all her energy into the wound, calling upon the energies of the water rushing around them she tried hard but she could not get the healing water to move any deeper into his skin. Opening her eyes she focused on the oddly powerful wound, watching as Zuko's face suddenly tensed and she was suddenly abruptly thrown backwards. It felt as if the barrier she was pushing against fought back and pushed her out with immense force.

A shock gravitated in her fingertips as they left the marred skin and she swiftly fell backwards landing in the shallows of the river. She could feel a coolness rushing over her face before her lungs burned for the need of air and she quickly sat upright lifting her upper torso from the confines of the running river. As she sputtered and wiped her now loose and wet hair that was sticking to her face away she heard Zuko wade towards her. "What happened?" he asked as if he was just approaching the scene.

Amaya coughed and looked up at him through masses of wet tangled hair and river plants hanging in her eyes. "What happened is you shocked me" she stated curtly.

Zuko stopped in front of her, his eyebrows pinched together.

As her words sunk in he looked her sputtering form over, she was soaking wet and covered in mud and river debris. He couldn't help a small smile as he considered this view, a spirit with the uttermost pose and supposed grace was now sitting on the floor of the riverbed covered in its debris as if she were a mortal doll thrown into the river. There was no grace or power that a spirit was supposed to entail here, here she seemed helpless and ridiculous covered in her own elements power.

She watched as a smile played across his lips and a small chuckle escaped his throat. Amaya cocked her head slightly at the situation, this smile was not the usual devious smirk or scowl he bore but instead a genuine smile and laugh of a teenaged boy. It was a good look on him and even a small genuine chuckle was better than shouting any day. Shaking her head she narrowed her eyes at him when he stopped his short moment of exposure and pressed his mouth into a hard line offering her his hand.

"So what do you mean I shocked you?" he asked genuinely interested.

Rolling her eyes she grabbed his hand holding tight as he pulled her up "Pretty much just what I said, it felt as if I was shocked by doorknob…or rather quite a few doorknobs at one time" she stated rubbing the pads of her fingers.

Zuko's face pinched in utter confusion "I…shocked you? How could that…?" he trailed off as she shrugged her shoulders and pushed a lock of wet white hair behind her ear "Well long story short I am guessing that that scar of yours isn't just a physical wound. It's deeply rooted to your inner self, your emotions, your chi, your body, everything!" she explained as she picked a few slimy pieces of plant out of her hair and continued "And whatever that wall you have built up inside yourself is had made it very clear that I wasn't welcome"

Zuko swallowed uncomfortably as she leaned over to wring out the water from her hair, not bothering to bend it out as they stood there in silence once more.

Zuko was staring down at the running water for what felt like hours before they heard a soft cawing whinny and scratching footsteps. Looking up Amaya spotted Iroh and the ostrich-horse coming out of the trees, picking up her sopping wet skirt she started to wade/limp out of the water and onto the shore waving at the older fire bender and animal as they approached each other.

Zuko stayed in the water a moment longer, watching her make her way toward the shore. Even from the back of her head he could tell she was smiling.

she was always smiling.

Starting toward the shore he watched as the beast carrying his uncle nudged at her with its head and she petted him gently between the ears as she talked with Iroh.

Gentle.

She was always gentle as well, she could be pushy at times but she was never demanding like his sister or some of her friends he had the displeasure of meeting. By the time his feet touched the sands of the shore the spirit and his uncle were already halfway up the hill, probably talking about the tea Iroh had obtained. Zuko rolled his eyes at the thought. Making his way toward the base of the hill he turned his back on it facing the river once more.

Staring at the spot where he and Amaya previously stood in the water, closing his eyes he recalled the feeling of the gentle coolness on his skin and took a deep breath in. Exhaling he opened his eyes and fixated on that spot once more, maybe a bit of gentleness and smiling accompanying his life wouldn't be such a bad idea.

As his ears caught the sound of the running river his mind recalled her words '_I am not going to hurt you'_ they seemed to whisper along with the sound of the running water.

Shaking his head he pressed his lips into a hard line as he scowled out at the river 'yea we will see about that' he thought bitterly to himself as he swiftly turned on his heel and made his way stubbornly up the hill.


End file.
